Flickering Thoughts
by ChihiroAyasato
Summary: Mia Fey's grave has never known loneliness, it is covered with both flowers and letters from the ones whom loved her and still do. Can she really see those words from heaven?


In China, letters and presents get burned at the gravestone to let them reach heaven.  
>I'm not sure if that's the case everywhere else but it's applied in my story.<p>

Moon

* * *

><p><strong>Flickering Thoughts<strong>

**February 2017**

May you rest in peace.

_- Miles Edgeworth_

* * *

><p><strong>June 2017<strong>

Mystic Maya led me here today and told me to give you this flower.

I'm not sure if it's enough but I definitely laid them down in a pretty pattern.

I hope you like it, Mystic Mia!

_- Pearl Fey_

* * *

><p><strong>June 2017<strong>

So, how've you been, Sis? Have you kept your promise to enjoy everyday in heaven? I'm making sure Nick waters Charley and looks after him like you told me the last time we met.

He's grown quite a bit...

U-Um, both Nick and Charley, wait no…just Charley. Nick has a long way to go, eheheh.

Sorry about how short Pearly's note was, she really did try very hard! We had Nick proof read her writing and everything so that there weren't any spelling errors. She seemed very serious when she was still writing the first draft. I think it's to make up for the fact that she never really did spend much time with you.

Not that it's anyone's fault of course! Just family…matters…and…yeah.

Well, I hope you doing well, Sis. Enjoy the flowers!

Your loving sister,

_- Maya_

* * *

><p><strong>February 2019<strong>

I don't know whether to apologise first or…

…

No, that's no way to start a letter, is it?

But I truly am sorry, Mia.

For neglecting both you and your sister; is the way I see it. I don't think there's any other way to put it.

And to think that my only wish of seeing you healthy…is now gone is, I'm ashamed to say, truly terrifying.

There's so much to say and yet I can't seem to think of anything worthy of noting down.

It seems that Maya and your cousin have kept a box here to store your letters, and there have been quite a number from those two. Not to worry, I haven't been nosy. They just chose to draw very significant 'charms' to the envelopes and signed their names at the front of each letter. I'm happy that you three are still staying in touch.

I also notice that there are a few blue envelopes here with the name 'Phoenix' on them. Who might this be? A childhood friend?

Since this letter is to be burned, I may as well tell you what I have done during my absence. I took upon the role of a storybook illustrator and author under the name Elise Deauxnim.

I'm afraid that time is running out and I must take my leave.

For you know I will always love you and your sister no matter where you are,

_- Mum_

* * *

><p><strong>March 2019<strong>

They say letters are for those who feel that simply typing something up is not enough and that putting ink onto paper reflects the writer's thoughtfulness and all that mushy nonsense.

Though perhaps I really have sunk so low as to that level.

The first few sentences of this message proves it.

…There really isn't much to say, since I think I'll be joining you up there soon.

I hope that Phoenix Wright really did keep his promise and place this in the right place or I have just risked looking like the biggest idiot and git sending someone a love sick letter.

Though you know my true feelings, don't you?

Kitten?

_- Diego Armando_

* * *

><p><strong>April 2019<strong>_  
><em>

And so, another year ends and I still find it hard to pay the rental fee.

Well, this certainly is embarrassing. I haven't written in such a long time! Though I do see you quite often through Pearls and Maya.

But that's not really the point, is it?

To tell the truth, I've been having a recurring nightmare and it's of the night you were murdered.

Perhaps it's just Mr. Armando's words getting to me, but I keep seeing that blasted Redd White coming towards you with that statue and me not being able to do anything.

I know what you would say, that it wasn't my fault.

But a small part of me still feels responsible. And that guilt is really getting to me.

I hope as you read this that you will find a reason to forgive me.

Ack, the last few lines sounded like extreme sap.

Heh, sorry about that, Chief.

I'll still call you that, so don't you complain, alright? Because you still are that to me.

Oh, and I asked Maya to stop putting food here, but she said it's part of the Kurain ritual and all that nonsense. So sorry about the stale burger and ramen. She kept insisting that you would like that.

...Erm, not the stale bit. The actual _food_.

I'll write to you again soon, Pearl's making sure of that.

_- Phoenix_

* * *

><p>As Mia Fey looked down upon her gravestone, she was surprised to find it covered in many flowers and even several small photos of her close friends and family.<p>

There was even a stuffed toy of a kitten holding a small rose.

"That Maya…" she smiled to herself and reached a transparent hand to caress the doll.

And then she noticed for the first time a box full of paper.

Letters, with remains of ashes here and there to suggest some of them had been burned.

Words she still treasured to this very day.

_**End.**_


End file.
